


take a knife and cut me up

by clairedreems



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, MD is the type of guy, who'd love gal who can kick his ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairedreems/pseuds/clairedreems
Summary: this is the closest thing to a meet cute he can get in a zombie apocalypse
Relationships: Mexican Dream/Girl Dream, mamamexi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	take a knife and cut me up

There are bad ways to meet a woman, and there are _worse_ ways to meet a woman - especially during after the whole bombing and the economy crashing down. And has he mentioned the zombies? Persistent buggers, they are. And -

 _And_ the tall, blonde woman straddling him has now placed a knife directly above his neck, is, w _ell_ , it isn’t really the ideal way to meet a woman, but he hasn’t really decided that it _was_ necessarily bad.

“Drop the knife!” there are yells from _his_ companions, who’s just gotten here but is already pointing a gun threateningly at the woman. It only served to agitate her, the knife getting nearer his skin. It’s too close for comfort, he’s gonna get nicked, for sure.

“ _¡Ay, señorita!_ ” he awkwardly tries his best to raise his hands while lying down as a form of surrender while he speaks “maybe we can talk about this?”

Her only response is to glare at him, and it was the sort of glare that sent shivers down his back.

He _likes_ this girl.


End file.
